


And She Will Be Loved

by Tokumeisan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, ahhh I need to redo this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokumeisan/pseuds/Tokumeisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko's story before the Rakuzan match gets Riko thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And She Will Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jiri (badwolfparadox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfparadox/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 


End file.
